succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Carcharodons
The Carcharodons are the 11th Legion of the Legiones Astartes and are the proud gene-sons of Dakuali, the Deep Lord. The Carcharodons are an enigmatic and mysterious Legion, operating in complete silence and rarely opening up their secrets to anyone other than their own marines. Despite what they lack in public opinion they make up for in skill and efficiency, having ferocious brutality and brilliantly effective close-combat skills.The marines of the legion adorn their equipment in tribal and ritualistic markings, as well as the bones from the beasts of their namesake; these tribal practices are not unlike the Polynesians of ancient Terra. Despite their ruthless assaults and bloodthirsty demeanor, they are also surprisingly stealthy and unseen, attacking usually under the cloak of midnight. Usually, if the Carcharadons are making an assault, the victims wont realize its even coming until the very last moment. This attack style is also exemplified by the carcharadons favorite terrain for assault, coastal and ocean warfare. "They rose from the serf, figures marching in complete silence with only the roar of the sea, and the feral cries of Manovir as their heralds. Everything seemed to freeze in place as the moon reappeared, its light shining off slick black armor and gleaming pearly white bone. Burning red eyes picked out their targets. And the night was torn asunder by barking bolt fire." -soldiers journal. The 11th legion holds its origins in the Segmentum Pacifica, upon a world known as Temeura. Temeura was a feudal Ocean World with constant screaming, thrashing storms resulting in the populous having to seek shelter in seabed facilities, floating hives, or more commonly in nomadic tribal fleets. it was on this world that the XIth's Primarch, Dakuali landed as an infant in his Gestation capsule. Eventually, after 8 years of warring, battling and bloodshed, Dakuali united the shattered tribes and clans of Temeura under one banner, just prior to his Gene-Father, the Emperor of Mankind reclaiming him. Gene-seed The gene-seed of the charcharadons is relatively pure with only several notable mutations being prevalent throughout the legion; such as pitch black eyes, serrated shark-like teeth, as well as older marines gaining a hide similar to the great sharks of Temeura. Notably though the charcharadons have a dark secret that compromises their gene-seed. This genetic flaw pervades the legion in all aspects; not nearly as dangerous as it could be, the flaw dubbed the Crimson Hunger is a legion wide secret. The Crimson Hunger causes an astartes who has smelt spilled blood to want to kill the wounded party in question, no matter the individuals allegiance. Symptoms vary but the time will someday come when the hunger cannot be stopped. Legion Auxiliaries Unlike some legions who often fight alone (or maybe have the occasional stint with an expeditionary fleet), the charcharadons have their own standard auxiliary force that accompanies them into combat, this includes elite soldiers picked from Temeura´s defense force, slaves taken from defeated worlds, and abhumans such as the Manovir. Manovir: The fierce abhumans of Temeura, also known as the Deep Clans or the Manovir; are a sight to behold upon the battlefield. Able to bound across a battlefield with alarming speed, easily able to shatter a man's bones with a single charge, claws rending flesh like paper as their shark toothed jaws open wide to rip open a throat. They tower over most humans at 1.8-2.4 meters, though smaller individuals are not unheard of. The thick hide of a Manovir can shrug of most blade wounds, blunt force, or small arms fire; while their raw strength and endurance enable them to rip enemies limb from limb, while also allowing them to fight 3 men at once with relative ease. ''' Organization Each marine in the Carcharadons belongs to a specific tribe. Each Tribe has its own markings and insignia, along with bone ornamentation; which the tribes members wear with pride. These markings differentiate brothers from astartes of another tribe. The needs of the tribe are managed by a so called shade lord; such duties include medical oversight, equipment management, and burial rights. In this capacity the Shade Lord is a chieftain of sorts, with only the captains, primarch, and the emperor being above them. The shade lord also has oversight over a small amount of librarians, apothecaries, and techmarines. The tribe is likely the most important aspect of the charcharadons legion; it defines their habits, morals, and even their view of war and their place in it. The only other things besides the tribe that hold more sway over the collective mindset of the legion, is Dakuali himself, and the hunger of the aquatic predator in their veins. Known Members * '''Dakuali - Primarch of the Carcharodons * Isurus Mako - First Captain and Shade Lord * Tangaroa Alqamar '- 2nd captain and shade lord of the Atarangi Tribe Notable Combat Operations * '''Siege of Fraxon '- Thirty legionaries were sent to the planet Fraxon to reinforce a cut off imperial regiment; only to be surrounded by several xenos forces such as the rangden or saccarians. They were able to defeat the the larger opposing force with no casualties. Mortal or otherwise. * '''Hive Trycosti - A hive world resisting imperial conquest. Conquered in 5 days. * Taming of Baras - One of several ocean worlds taken by the carcharadons. Known for its eel-like abhuman pirates. * Damocles Gulf - The siege of the growing tau empire. Cut short when other threats appeared. * The Fear Crusade '- The carcharadons and soul drinkers respond to reported eldar corsair activity. First meeting of Dakuali and Hamartia. * '''Fraxon II '- The second battle of the Fraxon wars; the carcharadons were notable for fighting alongside the Black Dragons, Templars, and Minotaurs against another encroaching Rangden Force. Participated in the pushback of the western front of Rangden systems and purged the saccarian home system along with the Minotuars. Could not participate in the crushing of the Rangden. * '''Cursed Abyssal Crusade - A force of blood ravens and carcharadons assaulted the traitorous worlds of the Abyssal Sector. A whole tribe fell to the crimson hunger; slaughtering ally and foe alike, and revealing the flaw to the blood ravens. The council of Concursus followed. Pitting brother against brother. * Cleansing of Aon '''- The purging of several major genestealer cults on the civilized world of Aon. Vanguard for a devourer tendril. * '''The shameful crusade - Following the council of Concursus; a crimson company fell fully into the hunger. Mauling their overseer and killing thousands of imperial citizens before being put down. * The tides of woe - The crimson hunger only worsens among the legion. Several crimson companies go rouge on various fronts of the legion. Dakuali isolates himself more in search for a cure.